


Hunter

by etcetera_cat



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter in his (urban) environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: Baking, English, _Don't place faith in human beings, human beings are unreliable things. --Machines of Loving Grace, "Butterfly Wings"_

The hunter, he moves silently on careful paws. Old dogs can't learn new tricks, but half-wolves can thrive in new environments. Dief's had a lot of practice.

Desks are like bushes, like tree stumps, like dead fall: cover for those of a wily bent, a clever eye and a hungry belly. Cover for those that hunt in urban jungles, bull pens and break rooms.

The humans, for the most part, are too wrapped up in the unreliable world their senses give them to notice the predator slinking through their midst. Even when an alarm is sounded (_Lookit, Mommy, doggy!_) the rest of the humans pay no heed, the moving forest of their legs parting to provide a clear run to Dief's goal.

The break room is empty and the hunter is fast: not glazed donuts or English muffins are safe from the sharp white teeth of a wolf with a wily bent, a clever eye and a hungry belly.


End file.
